


Shh, Just.

by AeeDee



Series: Illuminated [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, M/M, Marathon Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is FTM transgender. And he's got an unusual fixation.</p><p>This one's pure smut. Timeline-wise, I wrote this with a younger Dick in mind, around the teenage years; Dick and Bruce give in, and sleep together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, Just.

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this storyline, Dick is transgender but has not undergone bottom surgery. Please check the tags for any potential triggers.

“I can’t,” a whimper, from soft lips shining wet and glossy, “I can’t.”

“Sh,” low and deep, low and deep; “Shh.”

Rough hands trailing up his body; fingers rough against the smooth curve of his hips, the soft skin of his stomach, traveling towards his chest. Fingers rough against sensitive nipples, his back is arching when he feels it move deeper—oh God how can it still get any deeper—inside him.

It, _it_ , Dick can’t even believe this is happening. How is this- Why is this-

He wanted, God knows he wanted it, but it hurts and-

A slow and steady thrust, the pressure hurts and aches but there’s a thrill when he starts to wonder how far inside he must be. Back arching, body writhing up from the bed, lips parted in a broken moan as the room fills with disgusting and wet sounds, wet and vulgar. With each thrust, the scent of cum in the air, of sweat gathering on their bodies and the sound of their heavy breathing, the sounds of his lover’s kisses on his face, urgent, insistent, desperate.

His lover, strong and powerful above him, his cock a mighty force as he penetrates, penetrates and fucks without mercy. He manages to hook his legs above the man’s waist, because it helps them stay connected, keeps him digging deep into his cunt, keeps him there and it’s hot and steady and wet and disgusting and desperate. The pain mixes with pleasure; he knows it hurts but he doesn’t care, is too delusional to care, hyped up on adrenaline. Lust and need, desperate need, the need he’s felt for so long, too long-

Watching him change clothes when he didn’t know he was there, listening to his voice and wishing he could touch himself, daydreaming about this, about being fucked hard and deep, completely, absolutely taken by this man, _this_ man, and no other.

He didn’t want to have sex, if it was with anyone else; that’s the way he’d always felt.

A sudden pain, an aching, startling pain and he knows what’s happening. All the way inside. All the way inside, where the innocence ends. He’s gone too far to pull out. Too far to abandon this pursuit. No protection. No back-up plan. It’s just them and this delicious act of making love and there’s about to be a substantial amount of cum filling his body-

He wants to caution him. Wants to warn him. Wants to remind him of the risks, but he knows they’re both aware of them. Knows they both know them better than anyone. Knows that’s why he waited so long, why they both waited so long, why it took this desperate, agonizing wait to get them to touch each other. To kiss each other, his lover’s tongue inside his mouth as he gasps into each kiss. His gasps match the rhythm of his heart, and the thrusting of his body, as he keeps his lover’s cock knocking against the forbidden entrance deep inside. This is serious. Too serious. But beautiful, too. So beautiful-

Bruce's shoulders are warm beneath his exploring fingers. Warm and rough and scarred, like everything he’d ever imagined them to be. His skin is uniquely his own, defined by battle wounds and firm muscles and an insatiable heat. Insatiable, there’s no controlling them as they can’t stop kissing, can’t stop touching, Bruce’s strong hands grasping at his body, everywhere they can reach, caressing, feeling everything. Pinching his nipples when he chews softly against his lips. Stroking his neck, rough hands holding him in place as Bruce explores his face with his tongue, tasting his soft skin, licking the sweat clean off as they pant together, pant and gasp loudly, scandalously in the quiet room.

God, _God_ he’s so deep, and the harder he fucks into him, the more it hurts, but it’s exciting. It’s a thrill, flirting with danger. Tempting him, begging him, urging him on. _Come inside me,_ come inside, we'll make a baby and-

The sounds that spill out are indecent, broken and undefined, as Dick leans back and closes his eyes, dwelling in the feeling. The sensation of being at the mercy of his powerful lover, and his strong thrusts as he feels his body pushed back and forth, slid up and down across the bed. The sounds of their bodies slamming together, in between his gasps of pain and cries of pleasure as he writhes helplessly, chewing on his hands, biting and sucking his fingers to exert some of the stress. Feels those rough hands exploring his body again, lovingly, fingers dancing across his skin like it’s something sacred. Something soft and delicate, and Bruce leans over him, hovers above him and they’re pressed so close together, as close as they ever could be. He feels the hot air of his lover’s deep and hurried breathing against his neck as his cunt is being fucked and abused, fucked hard and steady, throbbing, swelling, dripping cum down his legs, delicious and vulgar wet sounds, grotesque and vulgar wet sounds as the intense and aromatic scent almost nauseates him.

Bruce’s tongue coarsely travels across his lips, as if savoring the feel of them, their smoothness, their gentleness, their beauty before he forces his mouth open. Deep kisses, more deep kisses as their bodies are pressed together. The sweat between their chests as they grind against each other, the warmth of Bruce's strong legs as they straddle his on each other side. The power from them, the friction against his body as he continues to thrust, hard and deep, hard and deep, faster now. He’s nearing his limit, faster now-

“Is this okay,” a low and rough voice, rough like the man. Quiet and subdued, patient and-

It’s too late now. _You know it’s too late to stop,_ but Dick wouldn’t stop for the world.

“Yes…”

A sudden contact, the sudden spark of a slow massage against his clit. Moans are spilling out of his mouth, he whines an “Oh God, please,” because he feels the blood rush, feels his body tensing, knows he’s about to cum and it would be a perfect time for Bruce to-

“Oh God,” massaging in circles, pushing against deep and slow, deep and slow as his cock slides in and out, in and out, bumping his cervix a time too many but the pain is a worthy price. Slow circles, slow circles, he’s arching his body without realizing it, arching because he wants more, needs more, this isn’t enough, this isn’t enough-

“God, please…”

“What do you want,” a quiet murmur. Slow circles, the disgustingly wet sounds, the scent of cum in the air, the taste of sweat when Dick answers, his lips tracing over the side of Bruce's face. “You.” Panting, the blood rush, his heart threatens to burst out of his chest. Can’t feel his legs. Can’t feel most of his body, because oh God oh God- “Just come.”

“Come,” in between the panting, as he feels his lover speeding up his thrusts, “Come inside me.” A final whine, a whine that’s almost a sob as there’s a squeeze to his clit and he’s shaking, he’s shaking, “Please come.”

A rough kiss to his face, and a sudden thrust. His lover’s body stiffens. He feels the tension, feels it ricochet through him. Hears his breathing slow, hears him fall silent, unnaturally silent for anyone else; but it’s beautiful because it’s his silence and there’s warmth spreading through him, warmth coating his cunt in something he’s never felt before, something warm and delicious and-

Another massage to his clit. Slow, deep circles. It’s too much. It’s too much, the warmth and the wetness spreading through him, he’s realizing that the man he loves is coming and he’s filling him with his cum and he’s about to, he’s gonna-

Dick comes with a mournful sigh, a quiet whimper as he trembles and feels the man pushing deeper inside him, pushing so deep it hurts, it aches, he’s filling him up, he’s filling him up, dangerous territory, dangerous territory, his body convulses and he knows he’s accepting it, knows they’ve gone too far, knows-

Knows his lover is on the verge of giving him a baby, knows it’s too late, it’s stupid, they’re too late, it’s too late, it’s a mistake but somehow it’s not, it’s not because it’s hot and wet and the scent of sweat and the scent of cum and the pleasant sounds of his sighs slowing down as the room falls into silence-

The slow and steady kisses across his face, kisses and licks and gentle bites as Bruce savors him, savors what he feels like. The burning ache, the sudden overwhelming desire of love when Dick kisses him back, kisses what he can reach, kisses beneath his eyes and the tip of his nose and the edge of his lips and the side of his face, kisses the man he loves more than the world, more than anything else.

They calm down. They fall still.

His lover is admiring the view, his legs spread apart as cum slowly drips out of his wet cunt, drips out in small drops that pool on the bedsheets.

And it only takes a short while. It’s only a short while, and then.

He’s kissing him and crawling on top of him and tugging his legs open a little more and pressing his cock against that wet entrance. Sliding his cock inside his lover’s sensitive cunt and using his own cum to lubricate himself, the sensation of his own cum around his cock, the sensation of his lover’s body, delicate and beautiful as he tenses around his swelling manhood and the realization that if he doesn’t stop now, if he doesn’t stop-

It’ll be too late, it’ll be too late, they’ve already come too close, they’ve already-

But it’s another, “Please,” from those gentle lips and another “Yes,” and a series of exclamations of “Oh God," as Bruce thrusts and thrusts, thrusts and thrusts so hard he rocks the bed and hears it banging against the wall. Moaning, wailing, whining, empty sobs from his lover as he takes him all over again. Kissing, touching, stroking, grasping-

This is too far, it’s too far, it’s too far. Now they are the damned.

Wet sounds from the cunt that hungrily, greedily envelopes his cock, the slow arch and rise of a body overwhelmed and the desperate pants from beautifully soft lips and eyes that fall heavy, a face that’s lustful and delirious.

“Come inside me,” and so he does.

“Just come,” and then he does.

Admiring the view, fingers sliding inside his lover’s sensitive entrance, massaging inside to soothe some of the ache, fingers coated and wet slick with two batches of cum that’s thickening and settling. It only takes a while. Only a short while. A short intermission for himself, because that beautiful face remains lustful. “Give me time,” Bruce tells him. Time, what’s necessary. Time to recharge. Time to restore.

And it’s a patient while of waiting and caresses and gentle kisses and massages to his clit and slowly slipping his fingers inside and out of his lover, wet and disgusting, wet and beautiful. It’s a patient while…

And Bruce's cock is pressed against his lover’s cunt and he’s pushing his way inside and he thrusts and thrusts and it all repeats again.

Five hours. Exhaustion sets in. He can’t do it anymore. He can’t keep up. But his lover is still heavy for him, his lover still wants him, so he’s licking and kissing his cunt, tongue tracing over a clit that still manages to swell, a body that’s exhausted and yet somehow still so responsive, as he fucks him with his hands, sliding fingers inside an entrance wet and drenched in his ejaculate. Massaging them around, knowing they’ve gone too far, they’ve gone too far, this shouldn’t have stayed in there, and-

It’s too late anyway. His lover is coming again, for the last time that night. Coming one more time, moaning a, “Yes,” as his body trembles, and he invites the last drops of cum deeper inside him. Lays back against the bed. Lays flat, body arched so none of it drips out. So none of it escapes. No more.

It’s too late. Hell awaits them.

It’s the next morning and they wake up exhausted and sore. Bodies aching and feeling like they’re on the brink of death. And there’s a hand winding itself around Bruce's cock, a gentle and smooth hand pumping him up and down, up and down.

“You’re insatiable,” Bruce finally says.

“I know,” with a small grin. A kiss to the head of his cock, as it twitches in response. A kiss that travels up his stomach, kisses that travel across his chest. Kisses against his mouth, kisses from those soft lips and that beautiful face and Dick is sliding himself on top of him, pressing his cunt against his stiffening member as the man feels a familiar wetness against his skin.

It’s much too late.

Bruce spreads his lover's legs open. Can’t believe it’s come to this. Can’t believe he has this little restraint. Can’t believe they have this lack of good judgment.

His lover notices his hesitation. “It has to be you,” he says.

And the man, that stern man, he frowns at him.

“It has to be you,” as Dick nods, and gently tugs at his cock, nudging him inside.

“You need to understand what could happen.”

And Dick nods. Nods, and tilts his head back, moaning as that man, that careless and reckless and selfish man, slides his cock inside him for what feels like the fifth time in two days. His body’s learned to take it, now; his body gives and he sinks inside quickly, now. Sinks deep, deeper than he should ever be. Deeper than he ever knew he wanted—and needed—to be.

And he thrusts, and thrusts. Thrusts, and thrusts. Wet and vulgar, desperate and needy. The sounds of moans and panting and the scent of sex in the room. Gasps and sighs, as he rattles that delicate body back and forth, up and down against the soiled bedsheets. Back and forth, back and forth as their lust drives them, compels them, won’t allow them to stop until they breed. Back and forth, over and over, thrusts and thrusts.

The familiar sensation of his own cum pooling around his cock, when he sinks inside his lover for the second time. And thrusts, and thrusts.

“Shh,” that beautiful boy tells him. “Just come.”


End file.
